banyarofandomcom_es-20200213-history
Alternative
Romaji Tadottekita ashiato wa koko de owatteiru Zenrei nante nai mikai no genjitsu ga akeru Shitte shimatta sentakushi wa dore mo uso janai Sono naka de ichiban toutoi mono wo mou kimenakucha ikenai Nee, kowai yo ne Sore ga ikirukoto Erabarenakatta subete no mirai ni kotaero Zenshin de zenrei no sentaku ni seihi nado nai sa Sekai wa kitto sono kakugo wo matteta “Unmei mo genkai mo subete gensou da” Tsuyoku katarikakeru sono kodou wa honmono ka Kurikaeshite kasurekitta sono keshiki wa Asete mo nijinde mo wasureta hi nante nai Shirazushirazu toomawarishite matasete shimatta Dare mo ga katsute yume to yonda mono Nee, boku wo oboete iru ka Mou kaeranai Kako ni natta subete o Okizari ni bokura wa yuku Soko de miteite Zenshin de zenrei no sentaku ni seihi nado nai sa Kotaeawase wa zenbu owatta ato de ii Sou yatte tsukanda shunkan wa, ketsumatsu wa Nani yori mabushii saigo no tamuke ni naru Boku ja nakattara Kimi ja nakattara Kazoe kirenai kanousei ga toikakeru Mugen ni chirabaru hoshikuzu no naka de Eranda boku ga boku de yokatta Zenshin de zenrei no sentaku ni seihi nado nai sa Sekai wa kitto sono kakugo wo matteta “Unmei mo genkai mo subete gensou da” Furuetetatte ii Tsuyoku katarikakeru sono kodou wa honmono ka Español (Traducido del inglés) Las pisadas que he estado siguiendo terminan aquí Sin ningún precedente, se abre una realidad inexplorada Las alternativas que llegué a conocer, ninguna era mentira ¿Pero cuál de ellas es más importante? Tendré que decidirme Hey ¿No es aterrador? Eso es a lo que se llama vivir Responde a cada uno de los futuros que no elegiste No existe "bien" ni "mal" cuando das tu alma por tu decisión El mundo de seguro ha estado esperando por ese tipo de determinación "Destino y límite, todo eso es sólo una ilusión" Si esa pasión es real, enfréntalo con la cabeza en alto Ese escenario que se ha puesto borroso una y otra vez Incluso si se desvanece, incluso si se mancha, no habrá un día en que lo olvide Tomando el camino largo sin saberlo, terminé haciéndote esperar Lo que todos llamaban un sueño antiguo Hey ¿Me recordarías? Ya no hay retorno Todo lo que fue en el pasado Vamos a dejarlo atrás Y entonces veremos No existe "bien" ni "mal" cuando das tu alma por tu decisión El cuestionamiento viene luego de que todo está hecho Aprovechando el momento, el final Se vuelve más deslumbrante que cualquier cosa, digno de un homenaje de despedida Si no hubiera sido yo Si no hubieras sido tu Hay incontables posibilidades llamando En medio de polvo estelar que se dispersa por el infinito No existe "bien" ni "mal" cuando das tu alma por tu decisión El mundo de seguro ha estado esperando por ese tipo de determinación "Destino y límite, todo eso es sólo una ilusión" Está bien si tiemblas, Si esa pasión es real, enfréntalo con la cabeza en alto Inglés (pk5u_@twitter) The footsteps I’ve been following end here Without any precedence, an unexplored reality opens The alternatives I came to know, none of those are lies But which is most important, I’ll have to make up my mind Hey, isn’t it scary That’s the thing called living Answer to every other future that you didn’t choose There’s no such thing as right and wrong when you devote your soul on your choice. The world has sure been waiting for that kind of resolve “Fate and limit, everything’s just an illusion” If that passion is real then face it head on. That scenery that’s being blurred over and over. Even if it fades, even if it’s stained, there’s not one day I’ll forget. Unknowingly taking the long way, I ended up making you wait. What everyone called a former dream Hey, would you remember me? There’s no more turning back Everything that was in the past, We are to leave those behind And then we’ll see There’s no such thing as right and wrong when you devote your soul on your choice. Questioning comes after everything’s done. Seizing the moment like that, the ending Becomes more dazzling than anything, befitting a tribute of goodbye''*1'' If it hadn’t been me, If it hadn’t been you, There are countless possibilities calling out Amidst the stardust scattered within infinity. I’m glad I chose to be here. There’s no such thing as right and wrong when you devote your soul on your choice. The world has sure been waiting for that kind of resolve “Fate and limit, everything’s just an illusion” It’s okay to tremble, If that passion is real then face it head on.